Previously Unaired Christmas
Previously Unaired Christmas is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-sixth episode overall. It premiered on December 5th, 2013. It was last episode before the mid-season break, with Glee returning on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus when it will move back to the Tuesday 8:00 p.m. timeslot. In a never-before-aired Christmas episode that was kept hidden by FOX, now that some edits are made, the episode is allowed to air. An alternate universe, that to Glee, Actually, the Glee Club in Lima celebrates Christmas but also have to prepare for the 50th Annual Christmas Decoration competition, to which Sam and Tina are eager to win as well as Becky. The Glee Club (also The Christmas Club) also have to prepare for a living Nativity Scene as Tina, Marley and Unique are eager to play the role of Mary. Despite Kitty eager to also play the role, she doesn't audition, leaving Marley and the Glee Club to solve the case. In New York, Santana joins Kurt and Rachel for a New York Christmas and Rachel reveals that she's gotten them a part-time job as Christmas elves in a Santa Land Mall, which doesn't goes as planned. The episode was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot This year's Glee Christmas episode started off with an explanation from Jane Lynch as to why this episode was airing now, instead of last year. Long story short - Fox canned it because it was deemed much too controversial. They have only agreed to let it be shown now after copious requests from fans and with some judicious editing. At McKinley, the school is concerned with two things this Christmas season: the school's "green" Christmas tree contest, and creating a living manger after the one outside of the school was vandalized. Tina desperately wants to win the contest, because first prize is an antique angel believed to have magical properties. Unfortunately, Sue is judging the contest and plans to put the club in last place. They won't let that happen though, and while singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree the Glee Club creates a beautiful tree that is decorated solely with green and environmentally friendly ornaments. Even Sue can't deny the tree is amazing, and sure enough, the Glee Club ends up winning the contest. The runners-up are the Biology Club, the 4/20 Club, and Beiste and the football team - Becky doesn't win, and she's very upset, and sinks into a funk. Because they feel bad that she lost, Sam and Tina decide to give the angel to Becky, and then also give her the role of Baby Jesus for the living manger scene as well. Casting for the manger scene becomes a heated contest between Marley, Unique and Tina. Kitty, despite being Christian, doesn't appear to want it, though she is extremely offended by the audition song the other girls performed, Mary's Boy Child. When Marley, who gets the role, realizes why Kitty won't take the role, despite wanting it badly, she hatches a plan with the rest of the club to convince Kitty to take the part. For the plan, the girls turn the manger scene into perhaps the most offensive one ever created, as they parade around in Supremes-inspired outfits, sing the Supremes' Love Child, and Unique gives birth to a black Jesus doll. It infuriates Kitty enough that she takes the part after all. The living manger is actually quite nice, and helps close out the episode with the club singing Away in a Manger. In New York, Santana is in town just stopping by to see Kurt and Rachel as she tries to get over breaking up with Brittany. The three take jobs as elves at a store's Santa Land display, but unfortunately for them, they have the worst Santa ever - he shows up very late for work and has a drinking problem. Being the ever-resourceful performers they are, they begin singing Here Comes Santa Claus. Unfortunately, the angry mob of children don't approve and start throwing things at them. Attempt number two sees Santana dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus, and while the kids initially respond well to her, she is perhaps the worst Mrs. Claus ever, and insults the kids instead of helping them. Enter Cody, also known as "Sexy Claus", who agrees to help them out with their troubles if he can come over for dinner first. So they invite him to the Bushwick apartment for a tree-trimming party. At the apartment, Cody gets them high on helium plus alcohol and they sing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late). Afterwards, the high inspires Rachel to invite Santana to move to New York, and Kurt begins making out with the manipulative Santa Claus. The next morning however, Rachel and Santana appear sick and dazed where they fell asleep fully dressed and Santana suggests they'd been roofied. After the girls get up, they find a half-naked Kurt bound and gagged on his bed, and the apartment empty. The rough trade Santa was actually there to rob them. Kurt feels ashamed by what happened, especially when they learn that Cody also robbed Santa Land - and got them all fired. But Rachel has gotten them new jobs. They close out the episode also singing Away in a Manger, this time from their new jobs as singing mannequin-type people in a Manhattan store window display. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4, an album accompanying the Christmas episode, was released December 3rd, 2013. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino *M.C. Gainey as Santa Co-Star *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski *Felix Miguel Avitia as Snotty Kid *Adam Chernick as Boy *Isabella Rice as Girl *Matt McCarthy as Dancing Elf #3 Trivia *The episode received a rating of 1.1/3 with a total of 3.29 million viewers, turning it into the lowest holiday viewed episode of the series to date. Source *This is the first Christmas episode since Season 2 in which Kurt and Blaine do not sing a duet. *During the airing of this episode, using the app Shazam would give you a free song (Away in a Manger) from the Christmas Album. *In the Australian airing of this episode, the part where Santana tells a child that an iPad would be better because he can't watch porn on a laptop, was cut. Errors *Santana says that Brittany dumped her, when it was actually Santana who broke up with her. *Even though this episode was supposedly "unaired" from last season, and takes place in Christmas 2012, several characters had their season 5 hairstyles, such as Sam having long hair, and Jordan having bangs. *The Choir Room was given to Sue for Cheerios rehearsals after losing Sectionals, however the New Directions were still using it in this episode. Gallery Santakurcheltana.jpg Elf.jpg Sexy elf.jpg Half elf Lea.jpg Rachel berry elf costume.png Kurt the Elf.jpg Kurt the Elf 2.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvxlytFa9s1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mvm1henYkZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Snowman.jpg food fight.jpg christmas episode.jpg 61i.jpg Tumblr mw5ytguTJu1qzmvoio1 250.gif GleeChristmas4.jpg JoaquinTweetedAbout5x08.png Awayinamanger.jpg Gxmas3.jpg Gxmas4.jpg Gxmas.jpg Doll.jpg Sat.jpg Jake and Chord on set.jpg Glee set.jpg Glee set (2).jpg 108150PCNGleeXmas17-1383859419.jpg Glee on set (3).jpg Tumblr mwn5r7NKjx1qfcdl6o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5z6gnIm1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Christmas Rachel.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Christmas window.jpg puc.jpg puc1.jpg puc5.jpg tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o1 500.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o2 500.gif 1b.png|kurt,rachel and santana dressing like elfo's in 5x08|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo2_500|linktext=christmas glee 1c.png|another photo of kurtanchel dancing in the christmas episode.|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo3_500|linktext=glee christmas 2 ppp1.jpg ppp6.jpg Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcs5b5CBO1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o1 250.gif tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o2_500.jpg hipsdontlie.gif istillwantahulahoop.gif meiwantahullahoop.gif oolala.gif tcs.gif tcs2.gif tcs3.gif tcs4.gif tcs5.gif tcs6.gif tcs7.gif tcs8.gif tcs9.gif tcs10.gif Yaykurt.gif Kurt!.gif Flirtyy.gif tcs12.gif tcs11.gif cheershummelberry.gif cheerscodyhummelbery.gif santanashimmy.gif jumpingrope.gif tcs13.gif tcs14.gif tcs15.gif tcs16.gif tcs17.gif 1sdsedfsc. Jpg|kurtmake up with santa sexy cody|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo1_1280 2gvfdgfd.jpg|sexy make out kurt|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo2_1280 3grefgerg.jpg|sexy kurt with santa|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo3_1280 Tumblr mxd5p7AwDV1qcvq4wo1 500.jpg Merry Christmas happy birthday blaine presents gift.gif Tumblr mxcz00K2dF1rur0fgo2 250.gif 55454.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo5_1280 65444.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo6_1280 7vffd.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo7_1280 8ghrfgthf.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo9_1280 Hangover rachel.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas4shutupblainelolblaine.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas3joytotheworld.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas2pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas.gif Depressed rachel.gif 1aaa.gif|link=tumblr_mxd7uf2qrF1qk3b6qo2_500 Rockinaround blam2.gif Rockinaround blam.gif Santakiss6.gif Santakiss5.gif Santakiss4.gif Santakiss3.gif Santakiss2.gif Santakiss1.gif cody_naughty.gif santana_wanky.gif Ryderpuc.gif Virgininthehouse.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo1 250.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc4.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc3.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc2.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc1.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co2 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co1 250.gif WillBeiste PUC.png JewishByeSC.gif LolSantanaCLaus.gif WooSC.gif Blina PUC.png Kurtana PUC.png Pezberry PUC.png Samtina PUC.png Cody Tolentino.png GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas9pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas8pezberry.gif Marley-is-annoyed.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas7pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas6pezberry.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po2 250.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po1 250.gif Gfgfgfgfhfjfuffsijqijeoi4r8ij.gif Tumblr mxdacfdcIG1rsagqio2 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco4 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco3 250.gif mrsclaus.gif mrsclaus2.gif mrsclaus3.gif mrsclaus4.gif mrsclaus5.gif mrsclaus6.gif mrsclaus7.gif mrsclaus8.gif LOLMarley SmallerBra.gif LOLKitty MildewGrannyPanties.gif PUC Kittyfacials9.gif PUC Kittyfacials8.gif PUC Kittyfacials7.gif PUC Kittyfacials6.gif PUC Kittyfacials5.gif PUC Kittyfacials4.gif PUC Kittyfacials3.gif PUC Kittyfacials2.gif PUC Kittyfacials1.gif OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdnxk66e91r1v397o2 250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo8_250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o9 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o7 250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo9_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo10_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego2_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego1_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego3_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego4_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego5_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego6_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo4 r2 250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdc7cec4v1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc7cec4v1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo9_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo10_250.gif tumblr_mxdcsolRCW1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcsolRCW1qcyv1eo1_250.gif Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo6_r1_250.gif Marlina puc.JPG Marley lovechild.JPG Unique lovechild.JPG Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo1 250.gif The nativity cast list.png Xmas club auditions.png Xmas club auditions judges2.png Xmas club auditions judges.png Tina xmas club.png The christmas club5.png The christmas club4.png Blina xmas club.png The christmas club3.png The christmas club2.png The christmas club.png Beiste xmas club.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes